


Pizza My Heart

by lordmxrphy



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Minty Fic Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 08:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4094239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordmxrphy/pseuds/lordmxrphy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is for Minty Fic Week!! The first day is Birthday!AU </p><p>It's Monty's birthday and all he really wants is to see the cute pizza delivery boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pizza My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing Minty, so I hope you like it! (As always I'd love to hear your feedback and comments<3 Come talk to me here or on [my tumblr](lordmxrphy.tumblr.com)!)

He’s being ridiculous. Monty knows he’s being ridiculous. But still his palms sweat as dials the contact in his phone. 

“Dropship Pizza. How can I help you?” A gruff voice answers on the other end.

His stomach sinks with disappointment. Monty lets out the breath he was holding, no longer nervous. 

“Hey Bellamy.”

“Oh, hey Monty. The usual? Hawaiian for you and Anchovies for Jasper, right?”

Monty clears his throat, “Yeah, um. No Jasper tonight, just me. Who’s delivering?” He winces, feeling awkward and obvious.

He thinks he can hear a smile in Bellamy’s voice, but he’s not sure, “Miller’s on shift right now. Raven’s gonna be around to help in a bit though. Things between you and Jasper okay?”

Monty thinks it’s kind of a weird question, but shrugs it off. He and Jasper are always together, they’re best friends. Which is why tonight Monty is having the pity party to end all pity parties, drowning his sorrows in greasy pizza. Because Jasper is out on a date with Maya. Who he’s known a month. And it’s not that Monty doesn’t like Maya, he really does, but no matter how you frame it, your best friend forgetting your birthday sucks.

“Jasper’s good. So, yeah, just the Hawaiian for me.” Monty ends the conversation pretty quickly after that. He hardly knows Bellamy. They’ve interacted a few times at Dropship Pizza or when he’s delivered. Bellamy’s a nice guy. But all Monty knows about him is that he’s manager at the pizza place on campus and that he has a little sister. Whom he is very protective of. Jasper learned that the hard way when he hit on the pretty girl working the register one night before he met Maya. Monty and Bellamy are definitely not the kind of close where he can talk to him about his problems. That kind of thing might happen over drinks, not pizza.

Tonight Monty just wants to wallow in self-pity, he doesn’t care if that’s bad for him. He thought about going to see Clarke down the hall, but she’s probably busy with work (pre-med’s a bitch) and he’s doesn’t know how to tell her that it’s his birthday and Jasper forgot without feeling completely humiliated. So instead he’s going to ogle the hot pizza delivery guy and binge watch Parks and Recreation. He's pathetic. 

\- - - - - - - - - -

Monty is leaning against the wall outside the dorms scrolling through his phone when someone coughs pointedly. Monty looks up. Miller is standing in front of him holding a pizza box, wearing a huge smile and Monty almost dies right then and there. He’s seen Miller dozens of times, but the closest thing to a smile he’s seen is a thin lipped smirk. Still, Monty has been in half in love with Miller for months, despite his brooding tendencies. Jasper teases him about it and always makes him get the pizza when Miller’s delivering. The thought of Jasper makes the smile drop off Monty’s face. 

“Hey” Monty greets Miller, in what he hopes is a normal voice. Miller frowns, an adorable crease puckering his brows. _The crease_ is adorable?? Monty is so far gone.

“Got your Hawaiian pizza. Bellamy made it extra large, no charge. He said you sounded kind of weird on the phone. Is, uh, everything okay?”

Monty sighs, “Wow, I must have been pretty obvious if he figured it out over the phone.” He doesn’t offer any more details, Miller probably doesn’t care, he’s just a good guy. He grabs his wallet from his pocket, “How much do I owe you?”

“It’s on me.” Miller hands him the box with a shy smile then turns and walks back to his car. Monty’s gaze trails down the other boy’s back before he shakes himself and turns to go back inside. He’s pulling the door open when Miller calls his name. 

Miller’s holding a smaller box. He won’t look Monty in the eye, shuffling back and forth on his feet.

“Listen, I don’t know what happened, but I hate seeing you upset. And if Jasper broke up with you, or you two got in a fight, he’s an idiot. But I, uh, just finished my shift and we had some extra cookies left over. They’re probably cold, but here.” Miller shoves the small box forward, setting it on top of the other box in Monty’s hands. Monty just stares at him in disbelief, not sure how to process what just happened. When Miller starts to leave Monty snaps out of his stupor.

“Jasper’s not my boyfriend.” Monty calls out. 

Miller turns. He scratches his cheek and Monty gets sidetracked wondering what Miller’s beard would feel like against his lips. He blinks and stares down at the boxes he’s holding.

“We’re not dating. Jasper’s my best friend. He, um, has a girlfriend actually,” he tells the boxes. When he peaks up Miller is beaming. Monty’s stomach flips. Why do they call it butterflies? It feels more like someone sunk a hook in his gut and tethered it to the pizza boy.

They stare at each other for a moment. Monty wonders if it’s possible Miller might like him. If he might feel a fraction of the heart pounding, knee weakening ache Monty feels. If he catches himself thinking about Monty the way Miller occupies Monty’s thoughts making him trail off in the middle of sentences because he sees a kid wearing a shirt with a similar design to the one inked on Miller’s bicep. Yes, Miller has tattoos. Monty never stood a chance. 

The pause stretches between them, Monty wishes he had the nerve to just ask Miller out. 

“Um, but something happened right? With you and Jasper?” Miller asks finally.

Monty’s shoulders tense and he takes a deep breath. “Um, sort of. It’s embarrassing actually,” he says, eyes welling up. He stares at the wall, cheeks hot with shame. 

He jumps when Miller lays a hand on his arm. He didn’t notice him move.

“I know that we don’t really know each other but do you want go get a drink? I just… Let me do something to help you feel better.”

Miller is looking at him with undisguised concern. His voice cracked at the end of his sentence. So for once Monty doesn’t let himself think. He drops the boxes, Miller’s eyes track them for a split second, his face a mask of surprise but Monty is kissing him before he can react.

He clutches Miller’s shirt pulling him close. Miller responds immediately. He brings his hand to Monty’s cheek tilting his head to deepen the kiss. 

They break apart after a few minutes both breathing heavily. Monty has his back pressed against he brick wall, one of Miller’s feet between his legs. 

“You have no idea how long I’ve been wanting to do that,” Miller says.

\- - - - - - - - - -

The pizza is still intact when they pick it up and the cookies are fine, just a little smushed. Monty doesn’t care. He puffs out a laugh when Miller gets some chocolate on the edge of his lip. Miller is distracted by Amy Poehler and Aziz Ansari on the screen when Monty leans in and kisses the smudge off his mouth. He starts to pull away but Miller stops him with a hand on the back of his neck.

“Is this gonna be a thing? You surprising me with kisses? Because if so, I totally support it.” Miller’s breath is hot on Monty’s lips. Monty is smiling so much Miller’s kiss ends up mostly on his teeth. He just chuckles and nips Monty’s jaw, trailing open mouthed kisses down Monty’s throat. Miller doesn’t leave until the next morning. He has class but they get breakfast at the dining hall across from Monty’s dorm. They exchange numbers over breakfast, shy smiles and hearts skipping a beat. Miller tastes like maple syrup and granted wishes when they kiss goodbye at Miller’s car.

“Thank you,” Monty kisses Miller’s cheek, beard soft against his lips. Miller smiles back at him. Monty noticed last night that every time he smiles Miller answers with a grin of his own, almost like a reflex. A match crackles as it lights, his insides igniting. 

“That was the best birthday ever,” Monty tells him. Miller’s smile falters. His eyes trace Monty’s face softly. He doesn’t say anything just pulls Monty in for another sound kiss. 

He leaves shortly after. Monty spends the rest of the day floating in a state of bliss. Jasper apologizes like crazy when they see each other in chemistry. Monty shrugs it off, not feeling quite ready to forgive his friend. He says it’s okay anyway because not even Jasper can ruin his mood. Clarke comments on his smile when they are studying in his room that afternoon. He tells her about Miller and she’s so excited you’d think she was the one dating him. Monty feels a pang of gratitude for Clarke, she’s the closest friend he’s made at college and already he can’t imagine life without her.

A little while later there’s a knock on his door. He pulls it open to find Miller standing there looking amazing in a fitted black tee and grey beanie. He’s also holding a cake that says ‘Happy Birthday’ and grinning like an idiot. Monty stares at him in shock. He doesn’t even notice when Clarke politely excuses herself. All he sees is Miller.


End file.
